Let's Act Like We Drunk
by HoshigakiAira
Summary: A fic about Kurogane and Fai when they got separated from Syaoran, Sakura, and Mocona as they transferred to Shara Country. They had to spend the night together in Jinja shrine. Fai felt a little bit nervous, as he had harboured the feelings for Kurogane for quite long. What will happen that night? Heavy T ratings!


This is a fic that made for Nagisa Zappelin's Minor Challenge. This is the first fic about Kurogane and Fai. Hope you enjoy it. Take scenes from chapter 53, with little change in story. Story from the second point of view, reader act as Fai here.

**Disclaimer : all the characters were Clamp's. Only the plot is mine**

* * *

You opened your eyelids slowly, feeling the light night breeze brushed slowly against your skin. You got up, feeling a little pain on your back, as you recalled that you had just transferred into this world. You turned your head around, trying to identify your surrounding. There were a long path that came straight from some buildings, seemed like shrine. Those buildings were big, kind of traditional but classy one. You straighten up your body, and find a tall man was walking towards your place.

"Huh, finally you got up," said the tall man, Kurogane.

"Am I being unconscious for long enough?" you asked, as you took a step approaching him. You couldn't help but felt a bit happy and relief inside, regarding the fact that he was the first one you saw as soon as you had transferred into this world.

"Not really, but I bet you hit your back and head pretty hard," replied Kurogane coolly.

You smiled, "Maybe, I can feel little pain on my back till now," you said as you positioned to walk beside him. You could see there were stairs in front of you and without words both of you silently walking down through the stairs, walking towards the shrine, when you realized that you couldn't see Mokona, Syaoran, nor Sakura.

"Where are the others, Kuro-chan?" you got back to your usually playful, cheering tone as you asked him. Kurogane, being irritated as always, replied it, "Looks like we were separated when Mokona transferred us. Thanks to that damn white-round-things, now we don't know what to do in this world," he sighed.

What? Separated? "Is that possible? Never heard that we could be separated when Mokona transferred us ?"

Kurogane just kept silent, still keeping his pace and walking through the stairs. You felt that this awkwardness couldn't be left out as it was. So you tried to build the conversation again with him.

"Ah, so we lost now? Are they alright, Syaoran, Sakura-chan, and Mokona?" you asked and secretky observing how would Kurogane reacted to your question. The said man again said no words, but you could read those feeling from his face. His concerns, laced by a little irritated expression, shown up clearly. Unconsciously, you browsed his features. His beautiful, sharp orbs, along with his sharp nose, looked so handsome, face embraced by night glow. He wore black long coat, suitable just as his name Kurogane, only added more charms to him. You blushed slightly, just by looking at his handsome features, you couldn't help but felt some butterflies in your heart.

"Ara~ are you mad, Kuro-chan? Must be because you couldn't fight with the said devil from earlier, right?" you teased him playfully, "I didn't expect that the devil was just a whirlwind actually."

You continued, "But don't you think it's a little strange? Eventhough that world has a quite warm climate, but the creatures that live there have a soft, thick fur. Don't you find it strange, to have such a thick fur when you live in a warm place?"

Kurogane just gave you a side glance, so you kept continuing what had been bothered you, "They said that the Sakura's feather was dropped there and they brought it to us, but if the feather was so close with us Mokona must have sensed it earlier right? Maybe the reason that Mokona only sensed it vaguely…"

"Because it was their acting after all?" continued Kurogane. You gave smirk to him, "Maybe," you replied it short, "you don't seemed taken aback by what I said."

Kurogane raised his face a bit, gazing to night sky, "I felt that we have been observed by someone, since we began to travel from one world to another. At first I thought it was just the Dimensional Witch, observing us from her place."

"Why don't you tell Syaoran?"

Kurogane sighed, "Nothing that he can do after all, even if I told him, because I don't know who will be the enemy later."

"Ara~ it's just you who didn't want to make him worrying about it, isn't it?" you teased him again, really you just couldn't stop to tease him, maybe it has to be your true nature that always wanted to act cheerfully, or just to hide your blush under your silly face that you make along with those teases, "such a kind-hearted Kuro-sama."

"Don't try to pull my nerve like that, Fai," threatened Kurogane. You were just about to tease him again when a bunch of guys came and stopped you at the end of the stairs. Kurogane moved a step forward, showing his back as if to protect you from the looked like delinquent guys, "What do you want?" asked Kurogane, deep voice signaling that he was alredy on guard for what was going to happen.

You observed them carefully. They wore the same outfit, a white kimono with black belt, and a kanji written on their back. They also had kind of headband, and some of them carrying swords as well. You huffed. This was not going as smoothly as you wanted. But you should not be worrying about it too much. A man, who was showing his back to you right now, was more than reliable when facing a situation like this.

"Are you from Yuka District? This is Jinja Shrine, and this is not a place that you people of Yuka can visit as you want!" snapped by one of them.

"Yuka District?" you spelled it. What was it again? You just came to this world few minutes ago and now these bunch of guys told you some nonsense.

"Jinja Shrine?" again you said it. What the heck these people thinking? Why did they thought that we were from so-called Yuka District? As soon as you asked those to them, they become angrier at you.

"Don't pretend as if you know nothing!" they said in unison as they flew over, ready to slash you both using their swords.

"Hmm"

Kurogane smirked. Even though you were standing behind him, you could hear his humming. You could see glints and delight on his eyes, that he was more than welcome to fight with these guys.

"You are the ones who sell the challenge to us," smirked Kurogane, "don't act recklessly as you meet random people, guys."

And there you stand, witnessing how strong the man that your heart had been chained to. His slashing sword, dancing cut across the night air, grew some sensation inside your heart. Tch, just since when you start enjoying the sight of him fighting, maybe you had just transformed into someone masochist. As expected, Kurogane overpowered them in seconds.

"Kuro-chan, you're soo awesome~" you shouted cheerfully. You were still laughing when Kurogane approached you and pointing his swords towards you, "Hey, why did you just stand there and do nothing, huh?" asked him, intimidated you.

"Ahaha, I just didn't want to bother your fight, Kuro-sama~"

"You bastard! Kill them!" you heard the guys shouted to attack you, when suddenly someone appeared, "Stop it!"

"Master Souseki!" said one of them. They all stopped to attack in an instant.

"Tch," grumbled Kurogane, as he was stopped to have more pleasure in fighting.

"Who are you?" this time I asked. A man that had long hair, with tiny glasses on his nose, appeared and those guys just stopped attacking. This guy must be someone who had the power here, you assumed.

"These guys just break through Jinja Shrine area, though there are prohibition signs there. They must not be ordinary men!" said one of the guys that attacked you earlier.

"We were not breaking through it, actually, we fell off to this area from Mocona's mouth, in fact," you tried to explain to them, "ah, they must be do not understand whatever we said, right Kuro-chan?"

"But even so it is not acceptable that we had doing such impolite things to both of you, so I apologize, " the man named Souseki bowed.

You waved your hand, "It's okay, moreover this guy has a delinquent look on his face, no wonder they instantly attack us," you said as you pointed your index finger to Kurogane.

"What the hell! Trying to pick a fgiht with me huh!" snapped Kurogane.

Souseki just gave a calm smile, "Looks like you are not from this country."

"Yeah, we were wanderers. Actually there are five of us, but we were sepaarated, so we want to look for them," you replied.

"Hmm, if that so, how about stay in our place for this night?" offered Souseki calmly. It gained protested from he earlier guys, but Souseki seemed not to be bothered by it. You took it as a chance.

"So what kind of place is this, Jinja Shrine."

"Then, if you deign, please come with me," said Souseki, as he lead the way to get inside the shrine.

"It's all about our guardian statue, Yasha Statue. " ended Souseki. Kurogane and you still stood there.

"Now, let us proceed to serve you dinner, my guests," smiled Souseki, "although it's too late for a dinner but I think it's not polite to not serve our guests with meals."

"It's fine," cut Kurogane, "we are going to just sleep here, if you don't object."

"Kyaaah, Kuro-chan it's such a waste to decline meals offer from Souseki-san, also I didn't know that you want to sleep with me so badly," you protested.

"Shut up! You made me look like a pervert!" exploded Kurogane.

"Uwaaa, so scary~" you still wanted to tease Kurogane.

"If you wish, then I will prepare you the room so you can rest," Souseki ignored your silly quarreling, "this way please."

You and Kurogane just followed him behind, and came into the quite big room, with two futons already prepared, "Please have a rest, my guests. And also we have prepared some sake, specially made in this country, as replacement for the dinner," you followed his finger and found bunch of sake bottles arranged neatly in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Souseki-san," you gave him your best smile. Souseki just replied it by a gentle smile, and left you in the room, alone with Kurogane.

_Just to by the two of you in this room tonight_, you said nervously inside your heart. You gulped. You had realized it by the time you couldn't find Syaoran and the others, but still it made you freakingly nervous and excited at the same time.

"So, what do you wait, Fai?" said Kurogane as he took off his long coat, leaving him wearing black yukata, "now we finally could have some rest," he said as he walking towards the bottles of sake, took two bottles and gave one of it to you. You opened it, and sipped it a little.

"It's good," you said. It's kinda sweet, one of the best sake ever you had tasted. It made you feels light and happy.

"Yeah, pretty good," Kurogane chimed. You dropped a glance at him. A stream of sake flew down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it with the back of his palms, made you gulped. This was a good moment!

"Hey, Kuro-chan, since I'm not feeling sleepy, how about play a little game?"

"Don't play around again Fai, it's quite late by now. Better drink this sake or just go to sleep, remember we haven't found Syaoran and Sakura," Kurogane said nonchalantly, hands opening the second bottle already.

"Oh come on, Kuro-chan~ It's just a game, how about competing, who will be the fastest one to drink a bottle of sake?"

"Silly."

"I know~ You don't have enough confidence to beat me right?"

"Don't talk big, brat," Kurogane glared, clearly shown that the fire inside him had been lit up.

You and him were ready with the second bottle on each hand, and in a split second you raised the bottle up to your mouth, drank as much as you can. You nearly choked, but you managed to empty the bottle at the full speed.

"Done!" you slammed the bottle to the ground first, "Told you Kuro-chan, I'm win~"

"Tch, don't be too happy, Fai. Let's go for another round," Kurogane said as he threw up the next bottle to you. You grab it, opened the bottle cap, ready to the next challenge.

"One, two, go!"

You drank it in a go, and once again beat Kurogane.

"Shit! How come you are so good at this!" the annoyed Kurogane slammed the bottle. You smiled, then you moved closer to Kurogane, trying to grab another bottle. You made it, but when you tried to get back to your place, suddenly you lost the balance and fell to Kurogane's lap.

"Hey, are you alright? Geez, our clothes are wet because of sake," grumbled Kurogane. Your clothes and his were wet, thanks to the sake that slipped from you hand, and the liquid now drenched your body. You looked up to Kurogane's face, then licked up his hand. Kurogane startled, "What the ehck are you doing Fai?!"

"Sweet," you replied, "it is so sweet Kuro-chan." Your body was feeling hot, and it's uncomfortable wearing wet clothes, "you're right Kuro-chan it's wet," you said as you slowly removed your upper yukata.

"Fai, are you drunks?" Kurogane asked you suspiciously.

"Hmm? Of course no, Kuro-chan," you said as you moved closer to him, looked at him into his eyes, "I'm just very happy that I could spend the night with you."

"What are you talking about, Fa-"

You kissed him. It's so sweet, you thought. An aftertaste from the sake that left on his lips spread tenderly into your lips as well. You the broke the kiss, "I love you Kurogane. I love you since we start to move from a world to another."

"You are drunk Fai," Kurogane tried to stand up,but you held his hand.

"Then please, just for this night, act like you are drunk too, Kuro-chan. Please."

Kurogane just kept silent. You sighed inside, maybe he didn't have the same feeling as you. You then turned around, "I'm sorry, Kuro-chan, for what I said. Let's just pretend that I said nothing," yopu pciked up your kimono, when suddenly a hand grabbed the cloth from your back and pinned you down on the ground.

"Don't just left me after what you had said Fai," Kurogane said it in a low voice, before he slammed his lips towards your. You could feel the pressure in his kiss, trying to ravish everything below. His hands traveled down to your body, "You're wet because of the sake earlier," he said while moving his head down, and start licking the sake on your bare skin. The shivers came up to your spine, "Kuro-chan!"

"Indeed, it's sweet," Kurogane licked his corner of his mouth, "then let me acted like I'm drunk." He soon planted some kiss on your skin, leaving marks there. You moaned, feeling every sensation that came from his kiss. You grabbed his back, when you felt his hands playing down there, "Ku-Kurogane…"

"You can't take back what you have said Fai," threatened Kurogane. You smirked, "Of course not," You grab him for another kiss, "instead, I'm kinda excited now."

Kurogane smiled, a tender one, before he then crashed another kiss onto your lips.

"Please make me yours, Kurogane."

Kurogane opened his eyes, when he took a strain of Fai's hair. It had been quite a time after he had transferred to another world, with now he was fighting with King Yasha against Queen Ashura. He was fighting along with Fai, when this night, he had not imagined it before that actually, Fai could be killed. He could feel that his body turned numb when he saw the sword slashing Fai's body. As the image of his body falling to the ground, he recalled every moment he shared with Fai that night, when they were separated from Syaoran and the rest. His voice, his tender kiss, his beautiful figure, now become lifeless right in front of his eyes.

As he let go those strains of hair, he mumbled in under his breath, "Sorry to haven't told you before, Fai. I love you too. Even if I didn't say it that night, I'm sure that you know it."

Kurogane got up, and inhaled some air. Once again he took up his swords, and jump to the battle.

_Sorry, Fai._

**_End_**

* * *

Feel free to review minna!


End file.
